Grafton monster
Prime Grafton monster |location =Appalachia |affiliation = |actor = |dialogue = }} Grafton monsters are cryptid creatures found in Appalachia in 2102. Background The Grafton monster, once a cryptid associated with West Virginia, was made flesh by West Tek's experiments at their Huntersville facility. Using the FEVS-006458 strain on October 23, 2077, scientists created a stable - if horrifying mutation. Based off the snallygaster strain, researchers tweaked the genome, producing a giant that shattered the containment unit, but was otherwise stable (excepting the absence of a discernible head). The mutant was sedated and transported off-site, with the Great War sidetracking the convoy and allowing the monster to escape into the wild.West Tek research center terminal entries: "Report: Test Subject AM53" The resulting monster is headless, hairless and has a grayish color skin with a leathery skin texture. It stands around 2.3 meters tall and has an oversized chest. The mutations that turned it into a powerhouse have also turned its skin and led to the development of glands that can eject globs of corrosive, oily substance in a wide area around it.Grafton Monster characteristics. Characteristics The Grafton monster is a large, hulking monster, which limits its ability to maneuver into tight spaces. It will generally be hostile towards nearby creatures as well as the player character. Biology The Grafton monster is a gigantic, hairless gray creature with a disproportionately large upper torso and arms, stumpy legs and enormous three-fingered fists. Its head is non-distinct, seemingly tucked beneath the bulk of its shoulder muscles, which makes it rather difficult to make successful headshots on the creature. Gameplay attributes A creature that can be quick for its size, it will use it's arms as well as it legs to hurl itself towards a target. It can stun the player character for a few seconds. Also, it will launch projectiles (a black liquid), or throw giant rocks similar to super mutant behemoths. The huge shoulder of the Grafton monster is one of its weaker points. Variants Grafton monster The most common variant of the monster. |level =10 |perception =6 |family =grafton |rr =Immune |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Sticky tar * Waste acid * Waste oil }} Enraged Grafton monster The enraged Grafton monster has stronger stats and a meaner disposition than the normal Grafton monster, but has little differences in physical appearances. |level =30 |perception =6 |family =grafton |rr =Immune |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Sticky tar * Waste acid * Waste oil }} Parasitic Grafton monster This Grafton monster is infected with parasites and is covered in thick vines. |level =40 |perception =6 |family =grafton |rr =Immune |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Sticky tar * Waste acid * Waste oil}} Strangler Grafton monster A variant of the Grafton monster covered in clusters of dark foliage and thick orange vines. It is often called in as a reinforcement for the strangler heart. |level =40 |perception =6 |family =grafton |rr =Immune |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Sticky tar * Waste acid * Waste oil }} Scorched Grafton monster A variant of the Grafton monster under the effects of the Scorched Plague. |level =40 |perception =6 |family =grafton |rr =Immune |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Sticky tar * Waste acid * Waste oil }} Alpha Grafton monster A variant of Grafton monster that was added with Wild Appalachia and encountered only during the Project Paradise event. |base id = |level =100 |perception =6 |family =grafton |hp =10000 |rr =Immune |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Sticky tar * Waste acid * Waste oil }} Prime Grafton monster A prime variant of the creature, encountered as a boss during the Primal Cuts event in the Toxic Valley. |base id = |level =80 |perception =6 |family =grafton |rr =Immune |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |items =* Sticky tar * Waste acid * Waste oil }} Locations * During the Grafton Day event in Grafton. * Charleston: ** One will always appear near the Charleston trainyard. ** One will always appear east of the Charleston Capitol Building by the dam. * Can sometimes appear in the garden area between the Whitespring Resort and the Whitespring golf club. * South of Hemlock Holes. * One has a chance to appear in the toxic dried lakebed. * Sutton. * Randomly on roads in the Mire. * An alpha variant can appear as a boss at the end of the Project Paradise event. * A prime variant will appear as the final boss of the Primal Cuts event in the Toxic Valley. Appearances Grafton monsters appear only in Fallout 76. Behind the scenes One of the many monsters in West Virginia folklore, the Grafton monster is a popular myth that started in Grafton, West Virginia, when it was allegedly spotted in 1965 by two adults. Gallery Ruins-E3-Fallout76.png Tales From the West Virginia Hills Grafton.png|Grafton monster on Tales from the West Virginia Hills magazine Fallout76 Tales GraftonMonster.png Nw ls mt graftonmonster.jpg|Loading screen Video Category:Fallout 76 creatures Category:Wild Appalachia creatures es:Monstruo de Grafton pt:Monstro de Grafton ru:Графтонское чудовище uk:Графтонське чудовисько